Drabble Collection Confession
by Julie Wtersprite
Summary: A collection of short, humorous drabbles in Sakura's POV, from  how she realizes she has a thing for the Copy Ninja and how she deals with the pressure to confess. Humor/Romance, KakaSaku R&R
1. Chapter 1

Drabble Collection Confession

* * *

><p>I<p>

* * *

><p>Right.<p>

So, Naruto's still an idiot, Sai's a bastard and Kaka-sensei... Well, Kaka-sensei is Kaka-sensei, 'nough said.

My team is... messed up. Seriously so.

Don't get me wrong, the teamwork is great, a lot more than could've been said when Sasuke struggled along with us. But still... I still suffer under moronic boys and a perverted leader.

And now I like the perverted leader.

Like more than a teammate and friend. Quasi friend. Whatever.

He's hot. Like major hot. Like, you'd have to be blind and stupid and not from this world to not notice the total hotness that is Kaka-sensei. He's nice. Subtly so. Very subtly. He's selfless. Well, you have to look underneath the underneath THE underneath to see this. But eventually you get there. With time. A LOT of time.

What I mean is he's a walking, talking pheromone. Seriously.

It hit me like a brick wall two weeks ago when I saw him stroll down the street from a teashop. Females left and right were turning after him. Drooling.

The slouch, the casual hand in pocket, the wild silver hair, the totally mysterious mask, and the half-lidded eye that simply oozes sex. Even the dirty book.

Funny how I never noticed that before. Usually between my and Ino's hot-boy radar, not one handsome creature of the male species manages to get away before being scrutinized. But I guess I was too busy mooning over Sasuke to pay attention to the total hotness of the tardy pervert attempting to teach us. Meh, I got it soon enough. And over the nicely sculpted human icicle and emo-master. Thankfully.

But now... Now I've got this problem. I have to concentrate on NOT blushing and stuttering when near him and that takes most of my attention during training and missions. I almost killed Naruto the other day. Leaked too much chakra in the punch and almost hit him square in the face. He'd be headless if he weren't so fast. Lucky for him, I guess.

Kaka-sensei asked what was wrong and I flushed at least ten different shades of red and somehow managed to stutter out that I wasn't feeling well. I even twiddled my fingers. Like Hina-chan back in our genin days. He grinned and ruffled my hair. Inner Sakura had to hit me to keep me from fainting... I still felt like I'd died and gone to heaven.

Then few days ago, on a mission, while I was too busy staring at his backside and so not paying attention to the Kiri nukenin, he had to snatch me out of the way of a large water-jutsu. He threw us to the ground and ended on top of me.

His scent... Oh, dear Gods, his scent! I was sooo out of it by the time he got off me that he thought I'd him my head or something.

That was so totally not cool. NOT COOL AT ALL!

And now, Ino's telling me to confess!

Confess! To Kaka-sensei!

He'd laugh and I'd die of embarrassment.

Me and my stupid tendency to fall for teammates...

Great.

* * *

><p>AN: Sakura's fight with the confession dilemma. Mostly just humor, will become romantic, later on. I hope you find it funny and leave me a few reviews.

Julie


	2. Chapter 2

II

* * *

><p>So yeah.<p>

I tried. To confess, I mean. Didn't go very well. I never got to the confessing part.

But my timing was horrible, so... And I chickened out. I'm a coward. And I'm proving INO right? Blasphemy!

Erm... Yeah... I guess you want to know what happened.

Well, we were training. The whole team, I mean. Yeah, talk about bad timing.

Either way, Sai and Naruto were going at each other like the idiots they are and didn't pay any attention to Kaka-sensei and I. (I seriously have to stop calling him that. It pisses him off and I can't afford my astronomically small chances getting even smaller by annoying him.)

Anyway.

So we were sparring.

Well, I was trying to hit him and he skipped across the grounds while gleefully flinging kunai and shuriken at me.

He was soooo rubbing in the fact that I'm far too slow to catch him. Grrr.

You'd think that by thirty-something a man would be at least halfway mature, but not Hatake Kakashi. He loves ticking me off too much to grow up, I guess.

So yeah, he made me angry. But that was to be expected, what with my super short fuse and everything.

I lost it. Big way.

And by doing so, I basically left everything up to Inner Sakura. Always helpful in sticky situations. (Everyone should have a strong-headed, slightly homicidal inner persona. Seriously.)

Now HER logic is NOT what normal people would put under the same definition. (What ninja is normal anyway? We're all screwed up big way. Some more than others.) But she's sneaky and damn clever.

She simulated pulling a muscle during a jump and collapsed to the ground, clutching our leg and groaning in pseudo pain. (She's a damn good actor. I almost believed her, but yeah. The same body and all.)

Kakashi, always putting his teammates' well-being over anything, became concerned and dropped out of the trees coming closer. (He's also much more protective of me than the boys. But that's to be had, I'm a girl. Never mind that I could kill all three with a single finger if I felt inclined. But shishou always said that a kunoichi's best weapon is underestimation. And as it is, no one who made that mistake lived to tell about it. Aside from the three stooges, that is.)

Anyway, his concern backfired when Inner Sakura swiftly punched the ground apart and caught him unawares. He ended up trapped in a ten feet long crater. He still falls for the same old trick. Talk about an oxymoron. He's the stupidest genius I've ever encountered. (Well there's Sasuke, but he's not really a genius. That was Itachi. Genin at five, ANBU at twelve and all. Like Kakashi. Sasuke was just driven and a fast learner. I am too. Now I'm considered a medical genius, but shishou knows that I AM, because it takes a long time to master medical ninjutsu, and I learned it all within a year and am now a master. But whatever. Not that I'm boasting or anything. I'm just stating facts. Seriously.)

Well I got over my anger watching him try to free himself and fail. So Inner Sakura went back to the dark recesses of my mind and I helped Kakashi out of the hole. I also kind of apologized for my dirty trick (more like I said, and I quote, "I'm sorry you still haven't learned to read me and that you're stupid enough to fall for the same trick every time.") and tried to muster up the courage to just blurt out my feelings when Sai came flying and crashed right into me.

The moment was ruined, my courage only a memory and I on the brink of killing someone. Preferably Naruto. And Sai.

Realizing that I was about to explode, Kakashi disappeared as suddenly as he'd appeared that afternoon behind me, three hours late, and scaring me half to death. (I really should learn to anticipate him popping out of nowhere behind me, he does that pretty often. Gets kicks out of seeing me jump, I guess. Ass.)

I was left with the two morons to get some revenge.

And I did. Oh, how I did.

I bet them both bloody and left them twitching and bleeding behind while I returned home to introduce my forehead to the living room wall.

Shizune and Genma found the idiots some time later and she healed them, before coming to scold me for breaking bones.

Tch. They had it coming. They ruined the most awkward confession in the ninja history. (Erm, now that I think about it, maybe I should thank them... NO! They're still morons, so there!)

And shishou said I did a good job. She should know, she beats Jiraiya-sama all the time, as well.

... I still haven't confessed, have I?

'Scuse me while I go re-introduce my forehead to that wall... I have a feeling they'll be seeing more of each other in the future.

* * *

><p>AN: Second Part, please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

III

* * *

><p>I'm still stuck. On the confessing part, mind you.<p>

It's been a week since my last pathetic attempt.

Oh, and my forehead and the living room wall have become well acquainted. It might evolve into a very close friendship. Though the front door is getting in between rather often.

Yeah, my head's seeing a lot of action these days. A headache a day is given. And so is my temper getting shorter and shorter.

Not so good.

Just yesterday, I snapped at shishou.

Shishou!

Like in Tsunade! The Hokage! The Legendary Sennin!

Maybe I developed a serious death wish.

She almost bit my head off.

I tend to forget just WHOM I get my temper tantrums from.

Yeah.

My life's a mess.

All because of a guy.

An idiotic, moronic, tardy, infuriating... smart, totally gorgeous guy!

I can't get him off my mind!

I can't even insult him in my own mind without it somehow transforming into a compliment!

And now I'm unable to talk to him without voicing my ridiculous thoughts!

This morning I met him at the market. In the short silence after the polite chitchat and before saying 'bye' I blurted out, "Don't your feet hurt?"

As he looked at me in confusion and asked, "No, should they?" I caught myself almost saying, "Yeah, 'cause you're wandering 'round my thoughts night and day!"

What is wrong with me?

Thankfully I stopped my treacherous tongue in time. That would've been embarrassing!

Not that it was any less embarrassing when I started laughing awkwardly, mumbled a ridiculous excuse and run away as if the devil himself was chasing after me.

I'm praying to every god I ever heard of that he hasn't noticed the nasty blush I developed a moment before fleeing.

Then I run into Naruto. After the somewhat awkward small talk, (I'm still giving him the evil eye. Sai too.) he started complaining about Kakashi scheduling training for this afternoon when it was so hot.

The only thing that came to mind was saying, "Kakashi has really beautiful eyes." It came out being, "Kakashi has really big ears!"

Gods, I'm soooo screwed!

Ino's laughing at me.

My front door won't be coming between the living room wall and my forehead, after all. I punched a hole through it when I came home.

Ino's still laughing at me.

Can someone kill me, please?

Thanks in advance.

* * *

><p>AN: Third Part. Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

IV

* * *

><p>Can someone say blah?<p>

Blah!

That's how my life looks at the moment.

A big, fat BLAH.

And whose fault is that?

Make an educated guess.

Here's a hint. He's tall, lanky, drop-dead gorgeous and no, it's not Uchiha Itachi. He too is a genius and known for his sharingan.

That's right! The Copy Ninja himself!

Who else?

So to update. I'm in the hospital. Nothing new, right? I practically live here. Wrong!

For once I'm not working. And I'm not visiting anyone.

So if anyone guessed, you're right! I'm a patient. How the mighty have fallen...

Why, you ask?

Well, my forehead decided that it wanted to be more than friends with the living room wall. Their love child is a nasty concussion.

However, if anyone asks, it was a training accident.

Only Ino knows about the relationship between my head and the wall. I'd like to keep it that way. To avoid questions, you understand.

I don't want Tsunade, or worse, Naruto and Sai and possibly Kakashi asking why I was banging my head against a wall in the first place. I'd be forced to lie. I can't lie to save my life.

Not good when you're a ninja and deception is part of the job description.

So anyway, Tsunade scolded me and condemned me to two days bed-rest.

Ino laughed.

Naruto visited. Brought ramen. Ate it himself. Asked what happened during training. (I KNEW my story had faults, just couldn't pinpoint them. I'll blame my temporary idiocy on the concussion.) I tried to lie. Didn't go so well. My luck is that Naruto's gullible and believed me.

Ino laughed some more.

Kakashi came.

Holy shit! He voluntarily entered the hospital without being mortally wounded and on the brink of death?

Yeah, so miracles do happen. Who knew?

He scolded me. Said I need to be more careful. That it'd be a shame if I damaged my "pretty little head" permanently.

I discovered ten new shades of red a person's face could acquire.

Ino couldn't stop laughing.

Ended up with a concussion, too.

Why?

Her head had a short but consequential love affair with my fist.

And so I still haven't confessed.

But I guess he'll figure it out himself if I continue being so obvious about it.

He's dense, yes, but not Naruto. It's entirely possible that he'll develop common sense and recognize my awkwardness around him as the huge crush that it is.

If not... Well, then I'll probably have to illustrate it for him to understand.

Men...

Why do we need them?

Are we that pathetic?

Or is it merely the sex?

Meh, beats me.

I'll try again when I'm out of this hellhole.

* * *

><p>AN: Fourth Part. Please R&R


End file.
